Yes!
by TCML
Summary: It was the sentence Blossom wanted to hear her whole life, too bad he couldn't finish.   BriXBlos Fluffiness! T for drunk Buttercup and Butch and T for make-out scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes!**

**Dedicated to ****Mistress Draculess**** sorry this is so late! Merry Christmas!**

**Summary:**

**It was the sentence Blossom had wanted to hear her whole life, but he couldn't finish it because she already knew her answer. Rated: T!**

**I don't own Powerpuff Girls.**

**I also don't own William Shakespear's masterpiece Romeo & Juliet**

**

* * *

**

"Blossom? Are you sure you don't mind us leaving you here?" Bubbles asked me worriedly. I shot her a grin and a nod.

"Okay, we'll be back at around 12:00." Buttercup stated shooting me a pointed look while adjusting her earrings.

Buttercup sported a black tank top that ended just above her stomach, green deniem shorts that ended just below her butt, and green heels. Her shoulder length hair was down and still in it's messy state, just a little touch of black mascara, and some green eye-shadow, not a lot just a little hint. Bubbles sported a blue spaghetti strap tank-top, white shorts that ended just a couple inches above her knees, and blue flats. Her hair was in one-big ponytail, just a little hint of blue eye-shadow, and pink lip-stick on her plush lips. I just nodded and left the room to go to the library. Buttercup and Bubbles were both going clubbing with their boyfriends, Butch and Boomer. Bubbles and Buttercup came in quickly gave me a hug and left quickly. As soon as I heard the door close I grabbed my book and quickly left into my room. I threw off my pj's and jumped into a pink tank-top, black deniem skirt, white pumps, and white with pink stripes hoop earrings. I threw on strawberry lip-gloss and finally exited the room. I took my hair out of my bow and let it flow to my knees before finally grabbing my book and exiting to the living room.

He always comes every time, it's like he can feel when I'm lonely. Then again, he knew why I never went to clubs and so did my sisters. Simply because they all knew, and I do to, that I was his, and someone hitting on me would make him sure fire pissed. I settled myself down on the couch in the living room and opened Romeo and Juliet to the page where Romeo first met Juliet.

"Blossy..." His voice rung through my house. My ears perked up as I tried to not look so expectant.

"Yes, _Bricky_?" I asked knowing he'd hate his little nick-name. Before I could even protest, Brick had picked me up and pinned me to the wall, my book had been strewn across the room.

"What did I say about the nicknames?" He growled, he was supposed to seem angry but, I could sense a little hint of playful.

"Oh, I don't remember..." I smirked as I shrugged and saw him narrow his eyes. In a flash his lips were on mine. I gave in and wrapped my arms around his neck, his arms strung so losely around my waist.

"Remember now?" He asked a smirk gracing his lips. I nodded and went in for another kiss which he aplied to.

"So Blossom what do you want to do tonight?" He asked as we settled ourselves on the couch.

"Well, um, I don't know what do you want to do?" I asked him tilting my head to the side.

"We-" I cut him off.

"No, Brick. Not yet. You know how I feel." I stated, he nodded smiling.

"Not until marriage." He repeated my words. I nodded smiling.

"Well, then I have a question for you." He stated, I signalled for him to continue.

"Blossom Jane Katherine Utonium -he got on one knee and pulled something out of his pocket- will you marry m-" He began.

"Yes!" I screamed and tackled him, which resulted on him laying on his back and me straddling him with the box in my hands. He chuckled, and just lifted himself up on his forearm, he smiled. I took the ring out of the box and before I could even marvel at it he had picked me up and put me on the sofa. He was grinning and he grabbed my right hand, and put the ring on himself. I smiled, and felt tears coming undone.

"Blossom? Is it really that bad?" He asked worriedly. I looked at it, it had a ruby instead of a diamond (which is what I always wanted) and was surrounded by three little diamonds on each side of the ring. It was the ideal ring for me.

"Brick, it's perfect!" I tackled him again and began cuddling against him. He smiled and pulled me tighter to him. I smiled against his chest.

I'd just heard the sentence I'd always wanted to hear to my whole life, too bad he couldn't finish.

**3 HOURS LATER**

"Blossom?" Bubbles called out. I groaned and lay my head deeper into his chest.

"Brick?" Boomer called out. This time his grip tightened.

"Aww!" Bubbles gushed as I saw from under my eye-lids a flash.

"Bubbles!" I screamed and lifted myself up. Boomer and Butch were chuckling and Brick just groaned and pulled me back down to him. I grinned and lifted my hand up to her face, as I saw her eyes widen. I grinned even wider, as Brick's hold simply tightened.

"OHMYGOSH!" Bubbles squealed as Boomer saw the ring and grinned.

"Heyyyy lovveebiirrrddsss!" Buttercup's voice slurred, Bubbles rolled her eyes as we saw that her shoulder was captivated by Butch's arm.

"Wereee jjjustt gunna go upstairrrrss okay? Gooooooood." Butch's voice slurred and this time Brick sat up and grabbed Bubbles camera. He took a picture of the two drunks. Ha, and Buttercup says I can't handle my beer.

**

* * *

**

**Crappy ending yes. Well, enjoy Mistress Draculess sorry if it's horrible. Merry belated Christmas and a happy new year!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes! **

**Dedicated to ****Mistress Draculess**** sorry this is so late! Merry Christmas!**

**Summary:**

**It was the sentence Blossom had wanted to hear her whole life, but he couldn't finish it because she already knew her answer.**

**I don't own Powerpuff Girls or Blackberry.**

**They are about 21 years old, since it's the legal drinking age. **

**Chapter 2-The Morning After**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to-**

**InuKikFan4ever**

**person**

**ppgrulz123**

**krystalraven girl**

**It helps a lot to get reviews.**

**So it back and read...  
**

**

* * *

**

**3rd Person PoV**

"Ow!" Buttercup winced as she lifted her hand up to her head and cursed. Buttercup's messy hair lifted up off the pillow as a hangover reared it's way towards her head. It was then that she noticed a familiar tangle of black hair spread all over her pillow. The tangle of hair groaned and Buttercup's eyes widened.

"Butch!" She screamed as her other hand immediatly (by habit) smacked the back of his head.

"What the Hell Buttercup!" Butch screamed his head lifting up into a sitting postion like her's.

"Owwww..." They winced simutaneously as their hangover's hit once again and both quickly sunk back down into Buttercup's queen-sized bed. A giggle emerged from Buttercup's doorway as her eyes widened when a flash was seen.

"Bubbles..." She growled, Bubbles shrieked and ran out of the doorway. Buttercup got up but, quickly shrieked when she realized what she wasn't wearing. She shrunk quickly back into her bed blushing. Butch smirked and that resulted in Buttercup throwing her Blackberry at him. Buttercup's eyes quickly closing, wishing for some relief from the hangover.

"HEY, BUTTERCUP GET UP!" A voice screams from a megaphone.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both the hung-overs scream covering their ears, "MAKE IT STOP!" They cried,

"Heh," Blossom smirked and high-fived Brick as he smirked and brought her into an embrace.

"That'll teach you for telling my fiancee she's can't handle her achohol." Brick screamed into the megaphone.

"SHUT UP! Wait. FIANCEE?" Buttercup screamed sitting up as Butch just groaned again and hid his head into the pillow. Blossom giggled and ran over to her side. Buttercup's eyes watered and she brought Blossom into a hug. Buttercup quickly threw on the first shirt she saw ,which was Butch's black and forest green one, and threw on some shorts before running to the door way and picking up Brick by the colar.

"Listen punk, if you leave Blossom at the altar or WORSE I swear I'll kill you!" She threatened quietely.

"I'd never ever plan on it," Brick sweared as Buttercup gave him the evil eye and motioned for Blossom and Brick to leave.

"Butch, Blossom's getting married." Buttercup informed Butch once the two left.

"To who?" He asked dumbly staring her in the eyes, she rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his head again.

"To your brother dumbutt." She rolls her eyes again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asks, sitting up on forearm, raising an eye-brow at her.

"Bachelor Parties...and Bachelorette parties..." She whispered in his ear smirking. At that moment a mischevious grin was placed on both of the middle siblings, and of course a hint of evil in their eyes...

**MEANWHILE**

"YES BLOSSOM OF COURSE!" Bubbles gushed hugging Blossom tight.

"Ugh-BREATHE!" Blossom cried, eye twitching, Boomer grinned and Brick chuckled.

"Bubbles could you please not kill my beloved fiancee," Brick asked smiling. Bubbles blushed and Blossom just gave a slight giggle.

"She wouldn't dare because if she did, she'd have no wedding to plan." Brick grinned at Blossoms words. Blossom launched herself at Brick as his arms went around her back.

* * *

**Oooo! What's Butch and Buttercup got in store for Brick and Blossom? And what's Bubbles plan for the wedding? Tune in next time! ^^**

**Enjoyy, by the way you may get a little Princess and Blossom friendship...MAY GET. **

**'Till Next Time**

**~The Crazy Music Luver**

**Music Rules!**

**Nevah Doubt The Powah of Muzzic**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Readers,**

**I am sad to inform you that my laptop with all my stories and files has been shorted out, because of a spill. At the moment this is being written from a friend's computer. As soon as everything is sorted out, I'll PM you all, until then all writing has been put to a standstill. Sorry to dissapoint.  
I am sorry for not posting the chapterof Yes!, or not finishing the one-shot for Sticking Together, and definetly for not updating Battle of The Bands. Whenever I can come over to my cousin's house and type up maybe a chapter or two I will but, until then everything is on a standstill. A halt. So I'm super sorrry! If you want to moan, or complain then feel free to do as much as you can. **

**Love & Thanks for understanding,**

**TheCrazyMusicLuver**

**P.S:**

**Thanks so much to all of you who understand, and if you don't understand then that's perfectly fine. I wouldn't expect you to. I hate myself too.**

**I SEND ALL MY INTRNT LURVE 2 ALL OF U! **


	4. Chapter 4

Yes!

**By: TheCrazyMusicLuver**

**Hi, yeah I was able to type this up real fast! Sorry if some of the chapters are a little short but, I'm still trying my hardest! Anyways, enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Check the last two chapters.**

**DEDICATION: Mistress Draculess for she is very awesome! **

_**Side Note: Thank you to all my subscribers that understood what happened and my reason of late updates. Thank you, and love plus power to you all.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 3- Revelations **_

"Good morning Mrs. Jojo!" I rolled my eyes but still felt bubbles in my stomach at the use of my future surname. Yes, I was actually excited about being sister-in-law to Butch and Boomer. Though, I'd probably only admit this to Bubbles or Buttercup.

"Not funny Butch." Though he still smirked and I made way for him to enter our house by mosving aside. Knowing not only my friend well enough but also my future brother-in-law he was going up to wake up the Beast. (The Beast is our nickname for morning Buttercup.)

"Good morning Blossom," Boomer greeted and made his way to kitchen where Bubbles was making breakfast.

"Morning Boomer," I called back. I looked up to find Brick standing before me smiling fully down.

"BUTCH!" Buttercup's angry voice echoed throughout our house and I watched as Butch was flung through her door, the hinges coming undone.

"Um, I can fix that." He said apologetically. I nodded grinning.

"Good morning, love." He purred and I grinned up at him before throwing my arms around his neck. Just as our lips were about to connect; a voice erupted from the driveway.

"Honeys we're home; and we've got the newest family member of the Utonium!" My dad's voice rang out and with extra mental force I pushed myself away from Brick. Bubbles, with her extra super hearing, immediately rushed out of the kitchen and to where our step-mom, Sandra Keane-Utonium, stood holding a little baby boy wrapped in a blue bundle.

"Oh my mom he's beautiful!" Bubbles cooed tickling the little boy. I smiled at Brick and using the hand with my engagement ring on it conjoined hand with his, and walked into the driveway with him.

"Oh no don't worry about helping your old man unpack the car." Dad's sarcasm was laced into his voice. I giggled and Brick chuckled. Dad had originally been The Professor but as he remarried when we were seven he demanded we call him Dad. Not that I mind.

"Here, lemme help you get the squirts out of the car." Brick then proceeded to open the car doors to our mini van and help take the 'squirts' as he called them out. The squirts were my (along with Bubbles and Buttercups) younger siblings. Which consisted of the twins; Jamie and Jake, and then there was Cindy and now our youngest brother Mark. Yeah, uh I suppose Dad and Mom have a LOT of free time-insert shudder-. I looked at Cindy and Jamie and Jake's sleeping forms.

Jamie and Jake's black heads were lying against each others, their eyes closed. Jamie and Jake were both good well for seven year olds. Jamie was smart (like me) and Jake loved playing around. Jamie wore a black dress with a feathery light pink belt, and Jake wore a hunter green shirt, camouflage pattern green belt, and black cargo shorts. Cindy was four and she wore an all black dress like Jamie's but with a dark blue belt. Although Cindy was four she was very picky and super choosy when it came to fashion.

Dad, Mom, and the squirts were all away on a trip to Hawaii and their due date was today. Plus the due date for Mark was just one week into their two month vacation. Bubbles, Buttercup, Boomer, Butch, Brick, and I all considered the idea of flying there to be there for the birth of probably the last Utonium. However, Mom said that we needed to have some alone time, and plus she was still teaching kinder garden so she needed a break too and my dad also took a job creating weapons for the government, and we all also had jobs. Bubbles was working as a fashion designer for a fashion company, and Buttercup worked part-time at a gym while I was a English teacher at Townsville's University, and although I was a college graduate myself I decided that I wanted to teach all I'd learned. TU was actually where Brick and I'd become a couple.

I was an early high school graduate, graduating at 16 since I'd skipped a couple grades, ok well I'd technically skipped all of middle school, though I still was the most outstanding. Which is why I was surprised that when I first entered TU I ran, literally into a 'Brick-Wall'. To my surprise, Brick and his family had moved there so he could not only attend college like me but, so his brother's could also attend high school. To my utter surprise Brick had also skipped middle school, and although I was supposedly the older one, he not only was taller than me but, apparently slightly older.

There was a time in Buttercup, Bubbles, and mine's life where not only did we go through a significant amount of change in our molecules but, also body. Bubbles gained the power to breath under water and being able to talk to animals, Buttercup gained the power of being able to shoot fire out of her mouth and super speed, whilst I earned shape shifting and laser eyes. That time was extremely crucial to us, since new powers were forming we were kept in separate chambers because our Chemical X syndromes were acting off the charts and for that time we were unstable. Although, at that time Bubbles and Buttercup were in middle-school and I was in high school, it only took two weeks during our spring break for the time to end and we went to school with new powers.

Apparently the same things happened to the RRB; and they all earned the same us. The Chemical X matched us to them except they were living in Citiesville about two towns away from us. However, along with that Brick, Butch, and Boomer all had a sudden surge and there had also been a size surge (much like when guys enter puberty but about 70x more intensified). So now their looks matched that of 20 year olds while they were in high school, well except for Brick and I.

"Blossom, honey mind helping me unload the van?" I nodded and quickly grabbed eight of the cases with one hand and bringing them into the house. Dad chuckled and by now Mom and Bubbles' had moved the sleeping and very cute Mark into the house.

"Blossom wait up!" Brick's voice hollered out to me as I entered the house.

"Yeah," I turned to my heads to him to find Jake and Jamie strewn across his broad shoulders; still sleeping soundly. While, Cindy was laying sleeping still in his arms that were outstretched to me, he looked at me hopefully, and I graciously took my little sister.

"So, are we going to tell your parents at breakfast?" He asked as we climbed up the stairs to the third floor where their rooms laid, Cindy, Jake's, and Jamie's all next to each other.

"Yeah, hopefully Bubbles didn't text them yet." I rolled my eyes; sometimes I wondered why she'd gotten a Blackberry if she loved texting so much.

As he laid Jake in the first room I brought Cindy into hers which was one door away. Cindy had surprisingly taken blonde hair, Jake had taken black hair, and Jamie had taken orange hair like mine's. Dad said that due to the immersion of being by Chemical X for so long some radiation had gotten to them and given them the ability to take such hair colors. Mark had even, somehow, gotten brown hair!

Our house was made of three floors and we did have an elevator though only Mom and Dad used it. The first floor was the kitchen, the living room, the indoor gym, the other living room, the library, and Dad's lab. The next floor was where Bubbles', Buttercup, and mine's room was, along with my our own little dance floor in one of the large rooms. Then the third floor was made of Jake's, Jamie's, Cindy's, soon-to-be Mark's room, and Mom and Dad's room along with a play room for the squirts. We also had a roof that was more of a dome kind of thing, it allowed us to look at the stars and pull over the dome just in case it started to rain.

**Later at breakfast**

"So, Mom did you know Brick and Blossom are engaged?" Buttercup asked nonchalantly, after swallowing her bacon. She'd woken up after being hit by a fire blast from Butch, it was actually really funny.

"Yup, Bubbles' didn't tell you? She texted me so just around four yesterday," Mom replied playing with Mark. Of course, go figure.

"Yeah and guess what Mom? I'm planning the wedding!" Bubbles squealed.

"Hmm, we've already been through the talk and Brick you're a capable man of taking car of Blossom and hopefully a grandchild." Dad winked and I felt my cheeks heating up. Brick chuckled and threw his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a little kiss.

"Ewe, kissing is nasty!" Jamie declared looking disgusted.

"Yeah, I agree with Jamie!" Jake made gagging motions.

"Ya vat dey says!" Cindy added sticking a forkful of eggs into her mouth.

"But, Jamie, Cindy what if I said you could both be the flower girls?" I added looking at them expectantly.

"Ooo, I'd like that!" Jamie squealed and shoved a bite of toast into her mouth.

"And Jake what if I said you could be the ring bearer?" Brick asked sipping on some apple juice.

"I guess that sounds cool," he muttered looking down while shoving a spoonful of bacon, eggs, and pancake into his mouth. He tried to hide it but, of course I could tell he was really excited by the look in his eyes.

"Hey, I expect to be a bride's maid!" Buttercup added and while she was looking up I saw Butch quickly take a piece of her toast.

"HEY I SAW THAT!" She screamed and tackled him to the ground.

"Buttercup, I thought you knew by now! No fighting in the kitchen, go to the gym's personal wrestling/boxing area!" Mom scolded and as quick as whip both got up and ran to the gym.

"Mom, can we go?" Jamie and Jake asked in unison.

"As soon as you finish your food, you may go." She answered smiling at them.

"Fwight fwight fwight!" Cindy chanted giggling. I found myself giggling before adding in.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

* * *

**Well, that's all for now! Yes, it's not my best work I understand but, I'm working on it! Now, I just need to update BOTB!**

**SHOUT OUT TIME!**

**To Chapter 2 Reviewers: **

**Bubbles99: That's super cool! Who gave you the ring?**

**Canzie: Thanks for understanding it means super! Also I apologize if the chapters are a bit short, this is my first multi-chapter PPG story. I'll try harder to make them longer. **

**Animeskullgirl16: Thanks, and yes kiddies that is why you do not drink too much. Lol, XD.**

**InuKikfan4ever: Thanks, and I'm doing a bit of studying on weddings for better understanding, so hopefully it's good!**

**Krystalraven girl: Yes, parties indeed actually I just got a brainstorm for a bit of drama for that chapter (small spoiler). And I sure do hope that the wedding is awesome! **

**Hinata28h: x3 Thanks for the review, and how did you do that music note?**

**Ppgrulz123: Small spoiler but, that party chapter involves a bit of drama! And the wedding will be a small, cute, and super fluffy! **

**Mistress Draculess: Thanks it's great to know you love it! ^_^**

**That's all folks!**

**The Crazy Music Luver**

**Nevah Doubt The Powah of Muzzic**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes!**

**Parties TCML**

**Hey there I have yet to edit it; I just wanted to post this so you could all see. This will be edited later. Anyways look at the A/N at the bottom.  
**

* * *

Hey thurrr hot stupppp wazz goin' on?" A fist found itself embedded in the drunken man's face.

"Back. Off." Buttercup snarled. Blossom blinked twice before sighing and sipping on her Cosmopolitan with longer sips. This was how it went all night so far. Buttercup watched over Blossom as she sat at the bar. She beat the crap out of any guy who hit on the pink Puff. Although Blossom was capable of kicking arse all on her own. However these were Blossom's terms to her bachelorette party.

"Bloss... C'mon just one dance! It won't kill anybody!" Buttercup whined loudly. They were in Citiesvile the newest bar, Cosmo Luv, with their closest friends. Bubbles, Denise Ritz, Eloise Himmel, and Johanna Wilder were all dancing and partying. Bubbles was dancing with Eloise whereas Denise and Johanna were on anything with a snappy hairstyle, popped collar, jeans, and a wristwatch. Eloise was already married and Bubbles refused to have a 'mistake' with a stranger that she would regret telling Boomer about later.

"Fine: just one." Blossom said sighing. Who was she deny herself fun? One dance couldn't hurt anyone. Placing her cup down the bartender, Will, whom she'd speaker and laughed with for the past hour took it. Will was well refurbished with deep brown mussy hair, cyan colored eyes, and wore the rolled up sleeves black button up shirt with the tag saying Will and a charming smile that reeled different sorts of customers in.

"Yay!" Buttercup exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air and grabbing her sisters hand. Denise spotted the raven haired woman dragging the orange haired one to the middle of the floor and immediately ditched her prey. Johanna was too busy snogging another man in the corner of the bar. Johanna had teal layered hair with black accented high lights. Her eyes were and ember color and she was interlocked with a man who had black hair that was messy and spiky atop his head. Tonight he wore a black leather jacket, matching her own, red tee-shirt underneath as black slacks. Johanna wore a short leather jacket that would've exposed her flat tummy had it not been for her white tank top, black short shorts, and white heeled boots. They looked stunning in the blue light. Blossom and Johanna met in high school when Blossom went to her first party. Since they'd been fashion consultants.

Denise had long flowing strawberry blonde hair and pretty orange eyes. She wore a red one strap dress with a diamond shaped hole exposing her belly button ring and black heels. She left her hair in a big ponytail and was always one to stand out. Denise was another student teacher who taught Economy. Her father was the inventor of the Ritz hotels. However she never liked living off of her father's money. Blossom and her were close friends since they both taught.

"Bloss welcome to zeh party!" Denise screamed over the song playing. Blossom shook her head and smiled. Tonight Blossom wore a hot pink off the shoulder, cinched at the waist shirt that stopped short four inches of her knees and black leggings that ended at her knees with pink heels that were four inches long. Her hair was let out and flowingly with her red ribbon tied around her wrist. Buttercup wore a lime green tank top that ended above her waist exposing her equally flat stomach, black shorts, green and black black pumps with a black bracelet. Over her black tank top was a mini-leather vest and a green charm necklace. Bubbles wore a light blue dress that hugged her frame, navy blue heels, and a lighter blue over mini-over-sweater. Her hair was pulled into one long thick high ponytail that showed off the blue PPG tattoo on the back of her neck. When the girls were 19 to celebrate their birthday they all got matching tattoos but with varying colors and areas. Buttercup had a green one just above her waist thin waist line and Blossom's was light pink on her shoulder. Her flavorful shirt showed off her tattoo just as Bubbles' and Buttercup's did. To them it was a stamp of pride and familial conjoined love.

Eloise was actually four years older than the girls and attended Blossom's class. She had deep brown hair and large brown doe eyes. She wore a pink chiffon dress that ended by her knees and her hair was pulled into a low ponytail that matched her lightly tanned skin. She was married to Ms. Bellum's nephew, Grant Bellum, who was in Florida with Bella Bellum visiting his parents. Eloise had to stay back due to summer classes and to watch their daughter, Marielle. Marie was only 3 and Eloise had started working out vehemently after Marie's birth to keep her impressive body. Bubbles and Eloise were dancing in sort of by the center but not exactly.

Once Denise, Buttercup, and Blossom entered the middle the DJ threw on one of their favorite song: ****

**_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes saying ay oh baby let's roll _**

**_I wanna celebrate and live my life saying ay oh baby let's go _**

**_Cuz we gonna rock this club we gonna go all night we gon light this up like its dynamite_**

They all moved fluidly. Throwing her hands up Blossom shook her hips letting her hair flail around her like a halo of corona. Buttercup was grinding playfully with Denise. All we unaware of the azure eyes watching their movements.

The blonde giggled and did so into a walkie-talkie. "Professor D, everything's in place!" She said smiling evilly. Her red eyes glowing alight with amusement. The only thing you could see about her that made her different from everyone else were her pigtails atop her head both were blonde and thick... Much like Bubbles old ones. Besides that she wore a black overcoat. Smirking she threw her jacket onto the floor and all hell was set loose...

**MEANWHILE BACK IN TOWNSVILLE**

"Ugh... What the hell Brick? Why are we just stayin' here doin' jackcrap! Its YOUR party night bro!" Butch whined loudly. A very annoying trait both the Green RRB and PPG had picked up.

"I gotta agree with the idiot on this one." Piped up one of his lifelong friends, Devon, from the corner. Currently they were all piled into their foster-mothers manor. Devon Ervin, Samuel Adele, and Carter Pomps were all college friends of Brick. Each of which were also hockey mates. Carter had black tousled hair, dark ember eyes and a built frame that had women jealous of his sweetheart girlfriend, Carlese. Sam had auburn hair and cyan eyes that shone with determination. He was in the process of courting a senior in college girl named Jennafer Lockely. Devon was simply playing his cards and was dubbed by the Sporter Magazine "a-never-ending-cad-that-did-whatever-whenever."

"I mean we could go to a bar." Sam added smiling. Devon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, let's go to a bar and drink Popper Tequilas right? What a chick-thing. I have a better idea." Devon said grinning mischievously.

"No Dev, I am not in the mood to go to Poppin' Tops." Brick said.

"Cosmo Luv then?" Boomer added into the conversation.

"Sure." Dev pouted as Sam and the rest started getting up and were unknown of the hell they'd be stepping in.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION(?)**

"Are you in place yet Red Light?"

"No durrr. Here else would I be?"

"Don't sass-talk Boss-Man, Red Light!"

"She'll do whatever the hell she wants, Prissy!

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!"

"-Sigh- This is going to be a long night."

* * *

**Hey there! **

**1) I am back**

**2) Yes I'll be updating more**

**3) I will be expirementing with more plots and twists :D So be prepared! **

***Scar from the Lion King shows up and begins singing it**

**Me:... -throws rock at Scar to shut him up-***

**4) I Need YOUR HELP! Yes you! I want to write a Thank You story for being my reviewers and followers and whatnot SO I want to know...**

**Do you want a one-shot?**

**Do you want a two-shot?  
**

**Do you want a full-fledged story?  
**

**Which couple should it be?**

**So first reviewers ;) first suggestions will be taken in accountance for. **

**Next chapter I will be responding to reviewers so be ready :)**

**For every review I get I will write a new paragraph :) So formula for today kiddies?  
**

**Reviews+Me=More chappies. =D **

**Bye now!**

**TCML~TCML~TCML~TCML~TCML~TCML~TCML~TCML~TCML~TCML~TCML~TCML~TCML~TCML~TCML~TCML~  
**


End file.
